A New Chapter
by Angels-To-Heal-Devil
Summary: 14 year old Skylar Jones was one of many children picked for a very "good" type of research held by Lex e was a gymnast,she was smart,and she was a great student.But everything he had done for her and her family was to test one of his new experiments on their a failed attempt by him and others she became good.Will she make it as hero or turn evil?Find out,Read it!


**Ok I swear this will be one of my best YJ storys**

 **DISCLAIMER: I dot own Young Justice or the characters but I do own** **Skylar**

 **By the way Skylar is a girl.**

* * *

The alarm clock goes off.  
"Sky,wake up!" My mom says as I pull my pillow over my head.  
"BOO!" My dad yells at me  
"GAH!"I say in shock punching him in the stomach  
"Oof!"He says landing in a pile of dirty clothes  
"Sorry!" I say getting out of bed to help him up  
I hear the radio in the kitchen "Lets thank Batman and Robin again for yesterdays rescue"  
"Yuck!"My mom says in disgust  
"What is so wrong about Batman?" I ask to my dad  
"Well it is...complicated." He says  
 _Hm...or is it the fact that someone in Gotham is actually getting through to the_ _villains  
_ The phone rings and my mom answers  
I hear barely any talking  
I shoo dad out and get dressed and go to the kitchen  
"Bye honey!" My mom and dad say both kissing me on the cheeks  
They walk out the door  
I sigh  
 _This sucks...they always do this even when I was in kindergarden to well 9th grade!_  
I walk to school  
I always meet Dick half way to school  
"Hey Sky!" Dick yells from behind me  
"Come on Dick I know you are faster then that!" I say trying to taunt him  
 _When will he figure it out...  
_ "I am sorry but is there a hole in your shoe?"I say  
"Since when do you care about fashion?"He says laughing  
"Um since it is winter and I want to stay warm!" I say  
"Right..."He says  
"So I bought you an early Birthday present"I say taking winter boots out of my bag handing it over to him  
"Thanks!" He sits down putting on his shoes  
I keep walking and walking now I turn and then a man puts a white cloth over my nose and mouth  
"Dick! Help mrph!" I start saying  
As I start figuring out what I am inhaling..Chloroform  
All I see is black.

* * *

I start waking up  
"Wha.."  
I see the Joker,Poison Ivy,Gorilla Grodd, ,Killer Frost,Captain Cold and...Lex Luthor!  
 _But why would Lex do this he has helped my family so much!  
_ But why would you do this!  
"WHY!"I scream at Lex  
I feel a needle coming into my throat  
"GAH!"  
I feel whatever this is going into my blood lines  
and I pass out again

* * *

I wake up again but this scene is different I see Kid Flash,Robin,Superboy,and Aqualad there is also 2 other girls fighting the villains  
Robin walks over to me and helps me out of the chains  
I try to walk but I fall  
"KF get her to the ship." Robin says  
"Alright"Kid flash say to Robin.  
Kid Flash helps me up and brings me to their ship  
He sits me on a couch  
"OW!"I say  
"You could have putting me down softer!"I say to him  
"Sorry"He says  
"So..."I say smirking "Your Kid Flash"  
"The one and only"He says smirking  
"Hm not what I expected"I say  
"What do you mean?"He says losing his smirk  
"I mean your cuter on paper!"  
"Nah!"He says  
"Yea."I say  
"wait a minute...why aren't you fan girling?"  
"I am not that type of girl."I say  
"Tomboy?"  
"Not quite."  
"Oh"  
"Yea"  
"So.."  
"So what"  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Hmm the fact that you want to know me more then I want to know why is that?"  
"Because I want to see what you got meet me at the Dick Graysons house at 11:00."  
"You know Dick?"  
"Uhm yea!"  
"so he knows your identity?"  
"Yea.."  
"Thanks!"  
"For...wait a minute...damn it!"  
I smirk

* * *

Next morning

* * *

I wake up at 9:00  
"ahh"I say  
I grab my phone to call Dick  
"Morning!"  
"Morning!" Dick says  
"you know Kid Flash!"  
"I what!Who told this non-sense Sky!"  
"Kid Flash."I say  
"Hmm alright."  
"He is coming to your house later"  
"Oh no!"  
"with me!"  
"do you even know where I live?"  
" , where?"  
"Wayne Manor"  
"You mean,THE Wayne Manor,AKA: Home of Bruce Wayne?"  
"Yea,that one"  
"Alright"  
"Bye"  
"Bye!"

* * *

Wayne Manor 10:50

* * *

"DICK!"I say throwing beads at his window  
"WHAT!"He say opening his window  
"Who is Kid Flash?"  
I hear Bruce Wayne's voice  
"Dick,you know she can't find out."He says in a warning voice  
"Hey!" Kid Flash says  
I jump a little  
"I...do...not...like..being...scared!" I yell in his face  
"Say it do not spray it" He says  
I roll my eyes  
He grabs my arm and runss me into the middle of a forest  
"What the heck!"I say  
"Fight me."He says  
"Why would I-" He cuts me off  
"Because you want to be a superhero and now that you have powers-"  
"I HAVE WHAT!"I yell  
"Yea,that stuff they injected in you had some sort of magic in it that gave you the powers of well...just about the whole justice league."He says  
I start to smirk  
"That means I can do what you can do just better."  
"Yea..I guess"  
"Ok then!"  
I throw a punch and it was fast! But not fast enough because he grabs my arm  
"Faster" he says  
I punch him so fast I did not see my hand and he did not either.  
"GAH!"He says in pain while he flies into the closet tree trunk  
"Oof"He says  
I run to him fast like the flash  
"Oh my!I am so sorry!"I say while I look down seeing his yellow suit turn a little red  
"Your bleeding!"I say  
"Its alright"he says  
"Hmph"I say sitting next to him  
"You like me now. Don't you?"He say smirking  
"Not really"I say

* * *

 **A/N: He did not date Artemis yet**

* * *

"You do!"He says  
"Hmm I will give you a kiss if you take off your mask and say your real name."I say thinking he will say no  
"Deal!"  
 _Oh no..._  
He takes of his mask "I am Wally West"  
I sigh  
"Pucker up"  
I kiss him on the cheek

* * *

An hour later

* * *

"Will you remember me in a day?"He asks me  
"Yes"  
"Will you remember in a week?"  
"Yes"  
"Will you remember me in a year?"  
"Yes"  
"Knock,Knock"  
"Whos there"  
"You already forgot me!" He says  
I laugh  
"That was cheesy"  
"But it made you laugh so HA!"  
 _I do not know how but I think I like him..._

* * *

 **HEY! That is the end of this chapter so I hope you review.I am already working on the next one so bye!**


End file.
